Murderer
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Jaden's a kid and his parents are dead, he's being blaimed and he has a voice in his head comfirming it and telling him why, but he doesn't remember.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh GX

XxXxXxXx

_"Look at him, he's not even crying,"_

_"Why would he be?"_

_"He's their son isn't he?"_

_"Yes, but didn't you hear?"_

_"Hear what?"_

_"He's the one,"_

_"The one?"_

_"The one that killed them, he's a killer,"_

_"You can't be serious!"_

_"But I am! It's the truth! That little boy's a monster,"_

_"Oh my gosh, why is he even here then? Shouldn't he be in jail? Or juvie?"_

_"Yea, I think so, but the cops can't find the evidence they need,"_

_"So in other words: he's getting away with murder."_

_"Yea, apparently,"_

_"That's horrible,"_

_XxXxXxXx_

_A little boy sat in the front seat of a funeral. It was the second one he'd been to that week. The two people that had died were his parents, neither of their bodies had been found, so it both were empty casket funerals._

_The little boy how ever, instead of acting like a normal child and crying, was just sitting in his chair swinging his legs back and forth. He was staring at the ground with a blank expression on his face._

_XxXxXxXx_

___"So in other words: he's getting away with murder."_

_"Yea, apparently,"_

_"That's horrible,"_

_"I agree, they should lock him up and throw away the key,"_

_"And never let him see the light of day again,"_

_"Scum like him don't deserve to exist,"_

_"He must be crazy,"_

_"The need to put him away,"_

_**'Why do they think I'm a murderer? I didn't do anything!'**_

__**'Oh, but you did, we both did,'**

_The little boy looked around as if searching for some thing he couldn't see. "Who's there?" he whispered aloud; no one noticed though, all too caught up in their own conversations._

**'Why, I'm you, the darker side of you,'**

_**'Are you the one that killed mommy and daddy?' **__he asked, only this time in his head, not wanting to risk being heard just in case some one was listening. People already thought he was crazy, he didn't need that to be confirmed._

**'Yes,'**

_**'Why?'**_

__**'Don't you remember? They were going to kill us.'**

_**'Why?'**_

__**'Because, they never wanted us, we were an accident. Nothing but an inconvenience. So they were going to kill us. Do you really not remember?'**

_**'No,'**_

___"Jaden, it's time to go now," the little boy looked up at the person that had spoken. She was a tall women with blond hair. She was a social worker and was there to take care and make sure he was safe. He nodded up at he before jumping out of his seat._

_"Okay then, let's go,"_

**'Would you like me to tell you what happened since you don't remember?'**

_**'Yes,'**_

_**XxXxXxXx**_

A/N: I think I'll be updating this soon, since it's one of my weird just popped into my head ideas. But for now I think I'll just leave it here. Bye-bye peoples.


	2. Chapter 2: What happened

A/N: I can't watch T.V or go on the net right now so I'm typing.

Chapter Warning: abuse, angst.

Jaden: Why do you always do this?

Dream-chan: Do what?

Jaden: In almost all of your GX fics you're doing something to turn my life upside down!

Dream-chan: Oh, I just love you that's all ^_^

Jaden: If this is how you show your love then I feel sorry for those you hate.

XxXxXxXx

'So then, what happened?'

'They were going to kill you,'

'You said that already,'

'Then what are you asking?'

'I'm asking why? How? And what's going on?'

'Oh, well I don't know why. But the how I can tell you, are you sure you want to hear it?'

'Yes,' Jaden thought with a mental nod. He heard a sigh before he received an answer.

'You were watching T.V when it started. Your mother called you into the kitchen so you came' as the voice spoke Jaden's head started to spin with flashes of images; memories flooding into his skull.

XxXxXxXx

"Jaden, come into the kitchen. Your father and I would like to have a word with you," a feminine voice said. Jaden looked up with a confused expression as he wonder what he might have done wrong before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Yea mom, what's-"he started but didn't get to finish as his father punched him in the stomach, sending him fling threw the air and into the wall with an audible *thud*. He then fell to the floor gasping. But before he could regain his breath he felt a sharp pain in his side as his father kicked him, making him roll over to face them. He looked up at them, wide eyed with tears streaming down his face.

"M-mom? D-dad?" he spoke in a quivering, pain filled voice. The next second he was in the air. His father was holding him by his shirt color so they could be eye to eye. Jaden struggled and squirmed in his grasp, but to no avail. Then his father said "You. Deserve. To. DIE."

Jaden's eyes grew even wider as more and more tears started to flow. She unconsciously shook his head, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Don't try to deny the truth, you don't deserve to live!" His father screamed and threw him to the ground. He let out a shriek as he flew through the air once again before hitting the hard ground.

He didn't even get the chance to get up before he felt something stab into his shoulder. He screamed bloody murder as he shut his eyes as tight as he could with his teeth gritted. The sharp thing, he guessed a knife, dug deeper into him and he could feel some thing warm and sticky poring out of the wound and soaking threw his shirt.

He opened his eyes and saw it; the knife, the blood, and his mother's grinning face as she said one word: _"die."_

XxXxXxXx

'Jaden? Are you okay?' the voice asked.

Jaden had started crying as he recalled the event. He didn't want to believe it.

'Why would they do that?'

'I don't know, but you shouldn't think about it. You're safe now, and that's all that matters. Now, why don't you go to bed? You look like you could use the sleep, besides; it's already 8:00.' Jaden looked at the clock and it was indeed 8, as well as his bed time. So he sighed and crawled under his covers, but not before looking at his shoulder at the scar.

When he first saw it he couldn't remember where he'd gotten it from, now he knew.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Sorry this took so long.


End file.
